


Undone

by MagicRobot



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Oral, Sticky, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron loves watching Soundwave lose his control. PWP, explicit sticky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undone

Megatron smirked from his position between Soundwave’s thighs, absorbing the sight before him. The mech in question was currently thrashing and moaning from his position beneath the silver mech, transfluid slowly dripping from his open and aroused valve, staining his thighs as it dribbled onto the berth.

To Megatron, he was the perfect picture of wanton desire - limbs akimbo, legs spread obscenely wide, and vents desperately trying to cool his overworked systems. Soundwave whined loudly, wiggling his hips in an attempt to get Megatron to continue his earlier ministrations.

The warlord took great satisfaction in knowing that he was the only to ever get Soundwave in such a state, let alone be privy to it. The thought alone was enough to send a wave of possessive need through his frame. 

He licked his lips, spare transfluid and lubricant getting caught on his glossa and he growled quietly. Soundwave shivered at the sound.

Megatron chuckled, ghosting his mouth over the waiting valve. “Eager are we?” he asked, Soundwave moaning in response. Taking pity on the smaller mech, Megatron returned to his task of slowly devouring the other’s valve.

He ran his glossa along a cluster of sensors along the rim of the valve, catching beads of of transfluid in his wake. Soundwave moaned loudly, canting his hips forward to encourage the motions. His servos dug into the berth as Megatron obliged him.

Megatron glanced up from his position, catching the ecstasy and pure need that crossed Soundwave’s face. It was in these moments that Megatron was ever thankful that Soundwave was agreeable to letting his masks down while they were in private.

The warlord dipped his glossa into Soundwave’s valve. In response, the blue mech’s hips bucked wildly and his back arched obscenely. He gasped as Megatron moved his glossa along the walls, lighting up hyper-sensitive nodes along the way. 

Soundwave groaned loudly, his lips moving in a silent chant for more. His visor was dim in pleasure and condensation dripped down his frame. 

Megatron laughed lowly, the vibrations channeling through his glossa and right onto the sensor cluster he was currently laving. In response, Soundwave let forth a near shriek, his back bowing at a near painful angle. 

Megatron growled. Nothing make him more aroused than seeing the normally stoic mech in such a state. Soundwave was a delightfully responsive partner.

Throwing the smaller mech’s legs over his shoulders, Megatron gripped Soundwave’s aft, pulling him until his valve was snug against his lips. The valve twitched in response and Megatron gave a firm suck in return.

Soundwave’s vents hitched, pushing his hips further onto the warlord’s face, in a silent plea for more. Megatron hungrily sucked and kissed the welcoming valve. The other mech was a moaning pile of pleasure on the berth, his servos leaving deep grooves on the metal as he gripped it hard. 

Megatron nipped at the rim, his glossa dipping in to catch heady lubricants and transfluid. His fans roared loudly at the intoxicating taste of his lover, the fluids heavy on his glossa. His spike thumped against his panel, painfully pressurized. He ignored his discomfort for the moment, too determined to make Soundwave overload.

Soundwave bucked harshly as Megatron worked his glossa deeper. The calipers inside constricted over the intrusion, desperately trying to pull the appendage deeper. Soundwave moaned wantonly, thrashing in place.

The silver mech gripped Soundwave’s aft tightly, effectively halting any further movement. He smirked as Soundwave released a frustrated groan, whimpering slightly as Megatron slowed his movements.

Megatron glanced from his position, taking in Soundwave’s form. His spike twitched at the sight. The blue mech’s head was thrown back, exposing his tightly bound neck cabling. If Megatron wasn’t otherwise occupied, he would mostly likely be mouthing and nipping the cabling.

He knew the other mech was close when his vents began to stutter. Megatron sped up his administrations, licking the valve with gusto. When it seemed like Soundwave’s systems were being pushed past the point of over-heating, Megatron gave one final lick, before thrusting three fingers into the waiting valve in one, quick, smooth motion. He spread them wide, twisting them around until he felt it quiver.

Soundwave keened loudly, twisting in Megatron’s grip as he overloaded hard. His valve cycled down hard over the warlord’s fingers and Megatron couldn’t help a small wince. 

Soundwave’s vents still struggled to cool his over heated circuits as he came down from his overload high. Megatron took the time the replace Soundwave’s legs to the berth.

Megatron sat back onto his haunches, hungrily watching the sight before him. Soundwave looked thoroughly debouched beneath him, looking much more like a well-pleased pleasure drone than the feared Decepticon third-in-command. The thought made a smirk come to Megatron’s face.

The larger mech slithered up Soundwave’s frame, licking any stray fluids off his fingers as he went. Soundwave watched silently, a pleased glint in his optics at the sight. 

Megatron coaxed the other mech into a dominating kiss, his glossa slipping past the other’s slack lips. The taste of valve fluids mingled between them and Soundwave gave a low moan at the taste.

“Well, I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,” Megatron purred, nipping at Soundwave’s neck, as he desired earlier. “But, I do believe your little performance has left me in a bit of predicament.” Megatron’s panel slipped aside for emphasis, his spike springing free. 

Catching the hint, Soundwave grinned before flipping their positions. “As you command, my lord.”


End file.
